One year on
by Hisshan93
Summary: Future fic. Set a year after Cat's death. M for Language and hints of Sex :


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( I don't own anything people, places, songs, films, book, ect. Written purely for entertainment.  
****All mistakes are mine. No Beta (unless the gf changes stuff without me knowing). ****I know my spelling and grammer is very bad...all is explained on my profile**

**Future Fic :)**

**My first Lip Service Fanfiction**

* * *

It had been a year since Cat had died and everyone had started moving on with their lives; Tess was now was the star in another play – this one doing very well and selling out every night. Ed's book had indeed become a film and the finished movie was due to be released within the month. Sam had finally been allowed back to work six months after the death and she was now in a controversial, new relationship with Lexie. Sadie had moved out a month after Frankie had left the country and no-one had seen or heard from her since. Frankie was finally back in Scotland, but only to visit, she was now earning a good amount of money as a event photographer; her life had changed dramatically over the past year – she'd quit smoking and drinking and hadn't slept with anyone since that awful day.

Tess was stood naked in the bathroom ready to hop into a shower, she knew was going to be a hard day – the gang had decided to go for breakfast together but going all together to visit Cat's grave and then out to get smashed, drinking away the pain seemed like a good decision. Tess hears a faint knocking at the front door; she looks down at herself and sighs.

"LEXIE! SAM! Someone open the door," she shouts throw the door to her roommates.

"Got it," Sam shouts back as she makes her way to the front door clad only in short shorts and one of Lexie's tank tops. She opens the door wide with a smile on her face.

"Oh, um, hi Frankie," Sam says pulling her shirt down awkwardly whilst she stares mouth open at the blonde stood in front of her. Frankie had changed since she last saw her, she looked healthier, her hair wasn't short anymore but long past her shoulders, she was dressed in what could only be called 'Adult clothes'. As Frankie turns her head to the side awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the love of her lives ex girlfriend, Sam spots a small tattoo on Frankie neck that reads 'Cat' Sam feels the muscles in her jaw set and she bites back the urge to say something about it.  
"Tess is in the shower, I can get Lexie?" Sam says stepping aside and letting the blonde into the house. Frankie ignores Sam and makes her way towards the bedroom. She smiles at herself and opens the bathroom door without knocking first. Sam can hear Tess seem at the intrusion but that is quickly followed by an unmistakable scream of joy and happy chatter. She makes her way back into Lexie's room to tell her what is going on.

"Oh my God what are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me! Why didn't you call to say you were coming?" Tess says hugging her friend tight.

"What and miss out on seeing your face as I walk in on you naked in the shower...Never," Frankie says laughing as Tess pushes her weakly on the chest.

"Oh very funny," Tess says subconsciously pulling her towel closes to her body, "really though, what are you doing here?" Tess ask again looking up at her friend with slightly worried look on her face.

"Well it's been a year since...well you know, and I couldn't be away for that, I need to be here with you guys." Frankie says looking down at the floor; she was just as bad as ever at the emotional stuff. "So I'm guessing you guys have a plan for today? Is there space for one more?" Frankie says looking awkwardly at the small blonde in front of her. Tess just smiles widely in response.

A little over an hour late Frankie finds herself sat in a small cafe with Tess, Lexie, Sam and Ed sharing stories about Cat's life. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with how close Lexie and Sam seemed to be, she didn't want to even believe that Sam could have moved on so quickly - she understood it had been a year since Cat had passed away but she still didn't think Sam should have moved on so quickly. She watched quietly as Ed told a story about something funny Cat had done whilst the two were growing up - to be honest she wasn't really listening, she was more interested in watching the interaction between her love-rival and old friend. She watches with death glare as Lexie leans into Sam as they laugh and Sam response with a peck on the lips of Lexie.  
_Unfucking believable! _She thinks to herself not talking her eyes off the pair, she quickly realises that Ed has stopped speaking and everyone is looking at her with a mix of expressions ranging from confusion (Ed), Horror (Sam and Lexie) and amusement (Tess).

"What?" She snaps, not sure why everyone is looking at her in the first place. The others all look at each other before Tess takes it upon herself to explain what just happened.

"Well, we were listening to Ed's story and suddenly you are say, and I quote, 'Unfucking believable'," Tess says trying not to laugh because she is certain she knows what 'internal Frankie' is so annoyed about. Frankie's face drops as she realises what just happened. "So care to share with the rest of us what had annoyed you so much?" Tess says kind of hoping she will. Frankie stares at her intently for a second - she notices Tess willing her on, she doesn't know why but that gives her the nerve to bring up what is on her mind.

"Well I just think it's unbelievable that less than a year on, Sam here- who claimed to be so in love with Cat - has managed to jump into the bed of yet another of my ex's." Frankie says like it is the most natural thing in the world, this time Tess can't help but laugh whilst Ed still looks confused and Lexie and Sam both look a mixture of ashamed and angry.  
"I just wonder how much you could really have loved Cat, if less than a year later you are ready to jump in bed with someone else." Frankie said staring at Sam, with extra bite in her voice.

"HEY! That is enough, Sam grieved but you wouldn't know that because you fucked off to America - from what I understand you ran away again like you always seem to do." Lexie says standing up for her partner.

"Oh please Lexie, she claimed to love Cat and she is barely cold in her grave and you hop into bed with her supposedly heartbroken girlfriend. You both make me sick." Frankie says, resisting the urge to raise her voice in public.

"Oh get over yourself Frankie, Cat chose me, she loved me and the feeling was more than mutual. Just get over it already," Sam says, speaking out for the first time since the accusations began.

"Oh don't kid yourself Sam. Do you want to know where Cat was the morning of the accident? Do you? She was shagging me!" Frankie says finally losing her cool.

* * *

**What do you think people? - H**


End file.
